Pains of seduction
by Deprived of a soul
Summary: Harry and Draco slash. Draco suffers a lot. Cruelty to Dragons. Title says it all pretty much. Very graphic. Please R&R. An amazing story!


Pains of seduction  
  
Silence. It was that unmistakable eerie silence that filled Draco Malfoy with dread. His pale oval face whiter than usual, looking like a dead Victorian doll that had once belonged to a little girl but no more. His red rose lips quivering, his misty gray eyes darting from place to place as they fought back the tears. It was that time of night again.  
  
He lay on his large poster bed, waiting. Always waiting. When would it end?  
  
Why did he let himself be carried into such a low level. Why do fools fall in love? Love? Or was it just a liaison. Nothing was more sinful.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
He was walking down the hallway, on his way to Transfiguration class. Suddenly, like a spark flying out of a wizard's wand, he found himself pinned to the wall.  
  
"Wha." he mumbled.  
  
Cruel words, the shadow against him spoke; "You're mine"  
  
He found ice cold lips ravaging his. He desperately tried to pull away but as he did he found himself hurled against the wall once more.  
  
****End of Flashback****  
  
His grieving heart could no longer take it, the tears that he had fought openly to keep back were now streaming, seeming endless down his face, his beautiful but mortally sinned face.  
  
He knew he was vulnerable. He felt naked as if nothing was shielding him from the passionate cruelty of his world. Naked.  
  
Footsteps suddenly came, closer, and closer.they stop. The handle of his slowly turned then opens.  
  
He tried to wipe the tears away, better yet wipe himself into nothingness, he was better off that way. He takes a deep breath but found himself almost choking. Die.  
  
Someone enters, a shadowy figure was all that he was in an almost pitch darkness.  
  
"You're early." Draco mumbled.  
  
"Of course" the shadow man replied. "I want you, don't care how I want you now, Don't care how I want you now."  
  
Draco pretended to laugh but inside he was screaming. No longer capable of control. The shadow man walked up to his bed and lay down on it, pulling Draco closer to him finally laying his head in his chest. He pulls him up and places a ravaging kiss on his mouth.  
  
The screaming inside, all the agony had vanished instead fiery passion replaced it. He throws his arms around him pulling him ever closer. The shadow man slips his tongue into Draco's mouth who moaned with pleasure as he felt it memorizing every detail of the cave, each teeth and the warm tongue desperately trying to wrap itself about his own. Draco did not find it an invasion but a sweet, delicate yet burning warmth, his hands snaking down the other's back and finally reached it's goal.  
  
The shadow man pulled back and smiled. "Feisty are we, want to start, Slave monkey?" (A.n. Sorry for using my name but I just decided to put it in.) he purred seductively. As if in answer Draco fumbled with his pants and took them off, revealing himself to the other, he was already shirtless. He loved it when he called him that name.  
  
The man left Draco's mouth be instead trailing soft kisses down his neck and chest. Draco loved it so.  
  
"Harry." he moaned.  
  
"Yes" he answered.  
  
"You are.the most.cruel slave.driver ever." he said between gasps and moans.  
  
"I see" was all that Harry could say. He went lower and lower, snaking down Draco and finally reached him. Both felt themselves harden. He took Draco, whole into his mouth.  
  
"Yes.." Draco cried, his back arching like a strung bow, his hands gathering Harry's soft hair. He sucked on Draco hard, with rhythm and he heard his breath getting raspier and raspier. He wanted him to beg. And beg he did.  
  
Draco came, his warm fluid washing down Harry's throat, he swallowed it all.  
  
He sat up and removed his own clothing, now was the time. He bends his head down and licks the soft skin off Draco's entrance. Draco felt a burning sensation flooding through him. Harry inserts one finger the draws it out then puts two back in.  
  
"Yes, more." Draco screamed.  
  
"Yell out my name." He commanded.  
  
"Harry," he couldn't yell it out waves of pleasure were sweeping through him. "Now please."  
  
"You're wish is my command." With that Harry dives into Draco. All the pleasure subsided in Draco, nothing but pain. Harry stayed still for a moment waiting for Draco to adjust. When he did, Harry pulled in and out and after wild moments, both could take no more. Waves of ecstasy flooded through both.  
  
"I love you." Draco mumbled.  
  
"Who said anything about love?" Harry answered.  
  
Draco eyes went wide and his heart broke. How could he think so. After all it was just. "Pains of seduction."  
  
*********** Hope you people like it! I hope u're all proud of me! I'm only planning to write one chapter but I might upload a new one if I get enough reviews! 


End file.
